A videoconference, also known as a video teleconference, is a set of interactive telecommunication technologies that allow two or more locations to interact concurrently via multi-way video and audio transmissions. Video teleconferencing between multiple parties at different remote locations is a growing practice. It has, however, not been adopted by courts, even though telephone conferencing between a court and opposing attorneys is being used by some courts in some locations. A court video teleconferencing system would find its greatest application at motion hearings, or other conferences where an attorney, or a plurality of attorneys, is scheduled to appear before a court at a specific date and time. The court may also use this system to conduct video teleconferences with whomever the court may desire to communicate with at remote locations, including, but not limited to, prisoners, administrative assistants, other courts or representatives of other governmental branches, for example, state and federal agencies, district attorneys, police stations, county jails, etc.